


自拍

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -丁潤浩X姜呂尚-現實背景為基礎的劇情捏造延伸自20/07/09官方推特更新的丁潤浩自拍
Relationships: 姜呂尚/丁潤浩
Kudos: 2





	自拍

當姜呂尚再次睜開眼睛，已經是傍晚。

他瞪著頭上的床板，思考了會自己身處在哪裡，大腦才啟動到一半，肩膀上立刻多了一分重量，毛絨絨的珊瑚色腦袋靠了過來。

「醒了？」丁潤浩笑著問，看姜呂尚大腦緩慢開機的過程總是令他嘴角上揚。

「幾點了？」姜呂尚總算想起自己為什麼在丁潤浩的床上，想要推開丁潤浩坐起身，卻痛的倒抽一口氣，慘叫一聲倒回床上。

「五點整。」丁潤浩知道姜呂尚在哀號什麼，伸手將人抱進懷裡，開始替對方按摩痠痛的腰部，「要拿什麼東西嗎？我幫你拿。」

「手機。」姜呂尚嘆了口氣，把下巴擱在丁潤浩的肩膀上，「傘呢？他有回來嗎？」

「沒有，他中午就出門準備直播的事情了。」丁潤浩手下的力道突然加大，姜呂尚立刻發出痛苦的呻吟，抓著衣服的手指捲曲起來，眼裡湧現出一絲淚光。

「躺在我的床上卻一直提別的男人，嗯？」丁潤浩裝作生氣的說道，但手底恢復溫柔的按壓，看到姜呂尚氣鼓鼓的模樣，只覺得對方過分可愛，低頭對著臉頰又是一陣亂啃，不顧姜呂尚無用的反抗，留下滿臉的口水。

姜呂尚低頭用力蹭了幾下，把口水全擦在丁潤浩的領口，抬頭瞪了對方一眼，「你會害我長痘痘。」

「哪有，你有哪次因為口水長痘痘。」丁潤浩笑瞇了眼，伸手揉亂對方的頭髮。

剛起床的姜呂尚很喜歡撒嬌，說話的口氣都軟糊糊的，這個習慣大概他本人也不曉得。

通常姜呂尚是最早起的那個，所以在宿舍看到剛起床的姜呂尚是非常難得的事情，丁潤浩自從發現了這件事之後，便格外珍惜和姜呂尚一起睡的機會，但他也沒有告訴其他人的打算，這是他想獨佔的小秘密。

「手機啦。」姜呂尚無奈的再次伸手，眼睛死死的盯著丁潤浩，直到對方終於在他無聲的責備中轉身拿放在床邊的手機，才收回視線，抱著手機縮回丁潤浩的胸口。

「晚上想吃什麼？」丁潤浩像是撫摸著貓咪一樣順著姜呂尚的背脊，眼睛忍不住偷偷瞟姜呂尚的手機畫面，有點心虛。

「丁、潤、浩。」姜呂尚突然殺氣騰騰的抬頭，一字一句咬牙道，翻過手機螢幕，「請問一下，這是什麼？」

丁潤浩心口一顫，心裏想著該來的還是來了，硬著頭皮湊過去看，「哦，我發的照片阿，怎麼了？」

ATEEZ的Twitter官方帳號最新貼文，是三張丁潤浩躺在床上的自拍，雖然前鏡頭的畫質有些模糊，但仍掩蓋不住丁潤浩白皙的皮膚和漂亮的五官，清澈的雙眼注視著鏡頭，嘴角淺淺的勾著一抹微笑。

姜呂尚沒有說話，只是面無表情的注視著丁潤浩，丁潤浩被盯的頭皮發麻，連忙按著姜呂尚的腦袋把人緊緊抱住，「唉唷，不要在意內文，加個愛心看起來比較可愛嘛，不要吃醋不要吃醋。」

「這不是重點。」姜呂尚奮力掙扎，終於掙脫丁潤浩鋼鐵似的箝制，憤怒的力量使他忘記下半身的不適，一鼓作氣推倒丁潤浩爬到他的肚子上坐著，「重點是我他媽睡在你後面，你就這樣自拍，你是白癡嗎？」


End file.
